Eliana
I've been kicked off my land at the age of sixteen '' ''And I have no idea where else my heart could have been I placed all my trust at the foot of this hill And now I am sure my heart can never be still So collect your courage and collect your horse And pray you never feel this same kind of remorse Seal my heart and break my pride I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide Align my heart, my body, my mind To face what I've done and do my time You are my accuser, now look in my face Your oppression reeks of your greed and disgrace So one man has and another has not How can you love what it is you have got When you took it all from the weak hands of the poor? Liars and thieves you know not what is in store There will come a time I will look in your eye You will pray to the God that you always denied Then I'll go out back and I'll get my gun I'll say, "You haven't met me, I am the only sun" Early life Eliana was born in the village of Gaherin, near Fiern and Weran. Her father, a baker, and her late mother, a seamstress, raised her to be inquisitive and curious of all things despite her neighbors labelling her a rebellious radical. Although no one seemed to notice, Eliana would occasionally suffer flashbacks from a life she couldn't remember. Unbeknownst to her at the time, this was a cause of the demon spirit Celosia attempting to fight back. After discovering the source of the curse that constantly haunted her, Eliana became increasingly bitter before finally running away from home and becoming a dark fire mage. Physical appearance Eliana is tall, and tan with an athletic build. Her hair is blonde, and her eyes a strange light purple. Though slightly questionable, few realize the full extent of this abnormal color. Personality and traits Eliana is naturally curious and observant. She greatly enjoys the natural world and is generally quite laidback. Adventurous and confident, Eliana also has the tendency to go overboard. She can be incredibly impulsive and reckless -- she's quite adamant in her views and doesn't back down easily. While daring, sincere, and independent, Eliana is also inadvertent, naive, and rather immature. As a Chaotic Neutral, Eliana is a free spirit. She values her own liberty, but doesn't often strive to protect others'. Authority and rules irk her, as she has no time for them. Having a soft spot for the mysterious Water Native, Eliana is often defensive of this fact. She is known for her argumentive tendencies. Magical abilities and skills Heat Eliana is a pyrokinetic, though she normally only uses her power when her emotions are out of control, creating small sparks when adrenaline is low. Not exactly a form of fire, it can be compared to solar rays and heat blasts. While flames can be created, this is often a result of anger or surprise. Rain She also has the ability to summon a small amount of rain, a skill taught to her by Raven Avelina, as often her fire becomes wild. Etymology Eliana means "daughter of the sun", in relation to her heat powers. Celosia, of Greekn origin, means "aflame, burning". Credits *Main picture *Celosia *Sunset picture - unknown. Edit if source is found! Category:Secondary Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral